1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic transmissions for automotive vehicles. More particularly it pertains to such transmissions having a fixed ratio drive mechanism and a variable ratio drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multiple speed transmission has a number of spaced speed ratio changes produced by selectively holding and releasing components of a planetary gearset. An infinitely variable transmission that employs two variable diameter pulleys, and a drive belt engaging the pulleys provides a continuously variable speed ratio over a broad range of engine speeds.
A bladed hydrokinetic torque converter located in the drive path between an engine and the planetary gearing provides additional torque multiplication for accelerating a motor vehicle from rest. A stall torque ratio of about 2.5:1 may be realized using a torque converter.
A continuously variable transmission combining a fixed drive unit, variable drive unit, and torque converter is described in UK Patent application GB-2180020, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. After the torque converter reaches its coupling phase, when the ratio of the hydrokinetic unit is 1:1, the drive ratio for the powertrain is reduced to 8:1 from approximately 20:1 when the fixed drive ratio is 2:1 and the final drive and axle system ratio is 4:1. At that time the variable ratio drive is activated. Upon further acceleration of the vehicle, the overall transmission ratio may be controlled from 8:1 down to 2:1.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,369, 4,836,049 and 3,203,277 describe continually variable transmissions that employ a variable drive mechanism and a fixed drive mechanism in combination with a torque converter and planetary gearing.